new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Matias Pudu
(Spanish: El Pudú Matías; International: Matias, Chopper and Antonia) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones, being created in 2000 and aired every year since then. Plot Matias is a 15 years old pudú who live various misadventures with his drone named Chopper and his friend vicuña named Antonia, while they outsmart a thin puma named Edgardo who tries to catch and eat them. Characters Main * Matias Pudu (voiced by Scott Menville) - A 15 years old southern pudú who like to do many things in the fictional city of Andinia, Bio Bio Region. He has brown fur, black nose, black wavy hair, short antlers, black hooves and a short tail. Matias is wearing an orange T-shirt with a green triangle, white undershirt, green pants and yellow shoes with black laces. * Chopper (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A white shapeshifiting/choice-enabling drone who is Matias' partner. He has white body, green LED eyes, a propellers, silver arms, floating metalic eyebrows and propellers on his arms and a wheel. * Antonia Vicuña (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A 15 years old Vicuña who is one of Matias' best friends, she accompains Matias and Chopper in their adventures. She has light yellow fur, brown nose, brown hooves, purple hair with pink stripes and a short tail. Antonia is wearing a purple shirt, pink vest, blue shorts and yellow boots. * Francisco Hummingbird (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A 15 years old Juan Fernández firecrown who is one of Matias' best friends. He has red feathers, long pointy beak, orange hair and a dark red tail. Francisco is wearing a blue hoodie, yellow pants and black hi-top shoes. * Valentina Pudu (voiced by Tara Strong) - A female pudu who is Matias' girlfriend and lives in a national park in a mansion. She brown fur, black nose, black long hair, black hooves and a short tail. Valentina is wearing a pink sweater, blue pants and grey shoes. * Chopperina (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A female drone who is Chopper's love interest and Valentina's partner. She has white body, pink LED eyes, a propellers, silver arms, eyelashes, propellers on her arms and a wheel. Recurring * Uncle Marcelo Huemul (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A south Andean deer who is Matias' uncle. He has yellow-orange fur, white antlers, black short hair, white snout, black hooves and short tail. Marcelo is wearing a white plaid shirt, red bowtie, gray pants and black shoes. * Aunt Mabel Flamingo (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - A Chilean flamingo who is Matias' aunt and Marcelo's relative. She has pink feathers, long beak and black hair. Mabel is wearing a white shirt, blue jacket, black skirt and black shoes. * Professor McKenna Chinchilla (voiced by Kate Micucci) - A chinchilla who is a teacher at Matias and Antonia's high school. She has gray fur, dark brown hair and furry tail. McKenna is wearing a red sweater, orange scarf, orange skirt and black shoes. * Grandpa "Chato" Parrot (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A burrowing parrot who is Matias' paternal grandfaher. He has green feathers, gray beak, orange legs and light gray hair. Chato is wearing a light yellow sweater, beige pants and gray shoes. * Ernestina "Tina" Sheep (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - A sheep who is Grandpa Parrot's wife and Matias' adoptable grandmother. She has * Roberto Fox (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A calm grey fox who likes to live in peace and harmony. He has gray fur, light gray snout, brown hair, light gray patch on torso, light gray paws and dark gray tail. Roberto is wearing a yellow shirt, beige pants, a necklace and black and red shoes. * Enrique Vicuña (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A vicuña who is Antonia's father. He has ight yellow fur, brown nose, brown hooves, black hair and a short tail. Enrique is wearing a green sweater, green vest, brown pants and black shoes. * Officer Carlos Hummingbird (voiced by Dan Green) - A Juan Fernandez firecrown who is Francisco's father and the chief of the Carabineros. He owns a silent, unmovable coffee cup named "Capucchino". He has red feathers, long pointy beak and a dark red tail. Officer Carlos is wearing a green police cap, green police clothes and black shoes. * Danny (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A 14 years old dim-witted pudu who is Matias' younger brother and janitor at an restaurant. He has brown fur, black nose, black wavy hair, short antlers, black hooves and a short tail. Danny is wearing a pair of glasses, red shirt with a D, black pants and black sneakers. * President Sebastian Puma (voiced by Mark Hamill) - A puma who is the president of Chile. He has He has yellow-orange fur, light gray short hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso, light yellow tail end on his tail and light yellow paws. Sebastian is wearing a black tuxedo, black pants and black dressing shoes. * The Animal Citizens - Various Chilean animals who are the citizens of Andinia, Bio Bio Region. * Moai Guy (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A Moai-headed unknown animal who acts in different jobs and a recurring gag in the revival shorts. He has * Mrs. Petunia Lizard (voiced by Wendee Lee) - A lizard who owns a kindergarten for infant and toddler animals. She has green scaly skin, black long hair and white patch on torso. Petunia is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and pink long skirt. * Efe the Travelling Train (voiced by Steven Blum) - A Thomas the Tank Engine-esque living train who travels around Chile in search of passengers. Villains * Edgardo Puma (voiced by Bill Farmer) - A thin puma who tries to eat Matias and his friends and the main antagonist of the shorts. * The Ancient American Ghost (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A dark figure who appears in the Chilean mythology. * Zacatuche Gutierrez (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - A Mexican volcano rabbit who hates Chilean people (mainly Matias and his friends) and a Mexican counterpart of Matias. * Churro (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A drone who is Gutierrez' partner in crime and a Mexican counterpart of Chopper. * Teresa Lora (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - A parrot who is Gutierrez' friend and partner in crime and a Mexican counterpart of Antonia. * The Vermin Gang - A group of animal vagabonds who are Chile's most dangerous criminals, but always unlucky and sometimes helpful and always captured by the police, consist on: ** Chatter Raccoon (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a tough-to-be-nice raccoon who is the leader of the Vermin Gang. ** The Mouse (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - a dim-witted mouse who is the magician of the gang. ** Astudillo Fox (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a wacky fox who is the clownish of the gang. * Zelda (voiced by Mona Marshall) - a wicked witch who lives in the netherworld, possibly wife to the Ancient Ghost. * Professor Loretta Chinchilla (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a chinchilla who is McKenna's naughty sister. Filmography Original Era (2000-2008) 2000 * Grillin' and Chillin (TBD 2000) - Matias and Chopper tries to protect their asado from Edgardo. * What's Going on the Andes Mountain? (TBD 2000) - During travelling on a forest, Matias and Chopper meets Antonia for the first time. * Dragonfly Trouble (TBD 2000) - While eating a dish of leaves, Matias, Chopper and Antonia must outsmart a dragonfly. * Mysteries of the Ocean (TBD 2000) - A group of bullies tried to soak Matias, but failed for his own defense. * Karate Lessons (TBD 2000) - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are chronicled to stop an ancient demon-like ghost. * The Parisian Follies (TBD 2000) - A French criminal kidnaps Antonia, Matias and Chopper must rescue her. 2001 * Do with the Frisbee - While playing with his friends, Matias decided to purchase a frisbee. * Secret Mission - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are secret agents who must solve the case of the humans. * Pizza for a Pudu - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Uncle Marcelo ordered something special for the dinner, that resulted to be a pizza. * Battleship Perils - Set in a World War II, Matias, Chopper and Antonia must stop the Nazi Army by using a battleship. * A Matias Pudu Christmas (featurette) - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Fernandez must save Christmas, Santa Claus and the world's presents from Edgardo's new evil plan. * New Year Mayhem - During the new year, Matias, Chopper and Antonia must stop Edgardo from ruining the New Year's Eve. * The Lesser Loved - A rude Mexican visitor named Zacatuche Gutierrez and his drone named Churro and his friend named Teresa are rivalized with many people from Chile, mainly Matias, Chopper and Antonia, for being many "people named after the Chilli Pepper". 2002 * The Soccer of the Year - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are playing the most famous sport: the association football. * Coolest Summer - Matias, Chopper, Antonia, Francisco, Uncle Marcelo and Aunt Mabel are visiting Valparaiso, the most coolest and pure aired place in Chile. * Role-Playing Video Game - During a special day, Matias and Chopper are playing fantasy RPGs. * Spaghetti with Ketchup - Matias is eating a dish of spaghetti with ketchup, while he must get rid of Edgardo. * Chile Got Talent - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are hosting in a talent show on TV. * Spinning Tops and Kites - Is the Andean Day (September 18th) and Matias, Chopper and Antonia are playing their favorite games. * The Heroic Trio - Matias, Chopper and Antonia must save the world from the Ancient Ghost. * Afternoon Persistance - Matias is picking up apples, but Edgardo tried to stole them to make sour parfaits. * Red Nose Show - Chopper tries to tell a joke, but Edgardo always interrupt him, which Matias and Antonia decide to give Edgardo a piece of his own medicine. 2003 * Empanada Delivery Trio - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are delivering empanadas to Rapa Nui, but always goes wrong during his path. * Friday Shoppings - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to the supermarket in a Friday they have. * Day at the Arcade - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to the arcade to play many games, but the 8-bit, 16-bit and 64-bit characters escaped from their games by Edgardo. * Trying to Get Up with Parachutes - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are skydiving, while they tried to get rid of Edgardo again. (Only short to be produced in CGI) * Where No Deer Had Gone Before - In a parody of Star Trek and Star Wars, Matias and his friends are a crew of a starship and fight against the forces of the Feline Empire. * Bullying - After being annoyed by a bully, Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to do a Non-Bullying campaign. 2004 * Opera of the Andes - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are doing a opera in the Andean Opera House. * The Biggest Puma in the World - Matias gets kidnapped by a giant version of Edgardo named "Puma Kong", Chopper and Antonia must rescue him. * Shooting Star - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are studying about the astronomy, but Edgardo interrumpt them by disturb them. * Who Made Pacts with a Devil? - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are informed about a strange monster named The Devil, who likes to kidnap the kids from famous people. * The Hottest Fighters - Matias, Chopper and Antonia fight against bad guys, even Edgardo himself. * Festival Fever - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to the festival to play games, but Edgardo tries to wrecks the festival. 2005 * Deer Prince - Sir Matias and Squire Chopper must save Princess Antonia from the Ancient Ghost * Trapped in the Rain - Matias must save himself from a baby cloud that makes him wet. * Breakdancing Contest Jamboree - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are dancing to the pure music style. * * * * * * * * * * 2006 * Oaky New Year - To celebrate New Year, Matias, Chopper and Antonia preparing everything, while Edgardo tries to capture them. * Cellphone Prank - Matias, Chopper and Antonia must stop Edgardo from making pranks on them with his phone. * * * * * * * * * * 2007 * Take a Picture - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and their friends are trying to take a self-picture, but Edgardo tries to belong with them. * Choose the Prey or Predator? - Tired of his plans, Matias and Edgardo must face each other in a game show. * Opening Ceremony to Beijing 2008 - To celebrate the opening ceremony of Beijing, Matias must know the Chinese traditions. * No Watch, No Glasses, No Service - Matias, Chopper and Antonia enters in a place where they buying some food, but prohibit the entrance to anyone without wristwatch and/or glasses, they must wear glasses and wristwatches to enter. * * * * * * * * * * 2008 * Wind Surfing - Antonia teaches Matias how to windsurfing. * Huge Tour to the World - To travel around the world, Matias, Chopper and Antonia invites the audience to the "biggest" travel ever. * * * * * * * * * * Made-for-TV Era (2009-2012) 2009 *''Brawl in the Tracks'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going for a race to beat the gangsters at the tracks. *''Edgardo and the Scientist'' (crossover with Dr. Malo and Franky) - Edgardo hires Dr. Malo to help him to think a new plan to capture Matias, Chopper and Antonia. *''The First Meeting'' - *''Party with a Drone'' - *''Matchmaking Trouble'' - *''School Sports Mayhem'' - *''The Pudu Who Grant his Antlers'' - *''The Exchange Student'' - *''Busy Party'' - *''Sleepcology'' - *''Graduation Mischief'' - *''Imported from the China'' - *''Snowing the Time'' - 2010 *''The Best Day Ever'' - *''Hey Plus'' *''Antonia on Wheels'' *''Camping Mix-Up'' *''The Handsome Chopper'' *''Night of the Weredrone'' *''Matias' Day-Off'' 2011 *''The Battle for Chile'' - *''Good Night, Sweety'' *''Livin' La Noche Loca'' *''Monster Madness'' *''The Wrong Matias'' *''Booth Blast-Off'' 2012 Revival Era (2013-present) 2013 * The Andean Eruption - Matias, Chopper and Antonia try to save the country by stopping an erupting volcano. * Around the World in 180 Minutes - Uncle Marcelo attempts to make a marathon that goes around the world. * Ping Pong Peril - The citizens of Chile have a ping-pong tournament. * A Force of a Chopper - Matias and Antonia must protect Chopper from Edgardo. * Home Lousy... Home? - Antonia and Francisco enters Edgardo's booby-trapped lair to save Matias and Chopper after they were kidnapped by him. * The Cursed Ticket - Antonia receives a ticket that gives her a curse of bad luck. * Vermin Trouble - The Vermin Gang create a flu that makes anyone act transformed into mutants. * Laughing Bee Orchid - Edgardo gives Matias, Chopper and Antonia a giant laughing bumblebee orchid that eats anything and anyone in sight. 2014 * Shrinkin' or Stinkin - Matias, Chopper and Antonia shrinks themselves but start getting chased by a group of hungry cats who confuse them with mice. * How Can Fly a Pudu or a Hummingbird? - The kite festival in Chile goes haywire when Edgardo and his henchmen show up. * The Burning Deal - Matias, Chopper and Antonia tries to make their acting debut and Edgardo tries to foil it by chasing them, but failing. * Birdy Babysitters - Matias, Chopper and Antonia must take care of a baby bird, while Edgardo plans to catch and cook him. * Memory Out - It's Andean Day and Edgardo scares Matias' memories out of him and is on the run. * Problem of a Ghost Girl - A haunted picture with a ghost version of a girl starts haunting Matias, Chopper and Antonia. * Naughty or Nice? - Antonia becomes goth and destructive from The Ancient Ghost’s potion and blames her rampage on Chopper, which Matias decides to find a actidote to save her. * The Booby-Trap Sofa - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are captured in a pocket change-eating sofa. * Alaska Follies - Edgardo and his henchmen plan to destroy Matias, Chopper and Antonia in a Alaska tour trip. 2015 * Birthday Bash - It's Matias' birthday and Edgardo tries to keep him busy, so he can catch him. * The Drone Challenge - The citizens of Chile have a drone race for a special prize. * Crime Scene on the Mall - Edgardo plans to capture Matias, Chopper and Antonia in the La Noche Plaza mall. * Top of the Ocean - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco go on a fishing trip and a giant fish attacks them. * Nightmare Bash - Matias dreams about being the best, but Edgardo starts turning it into a nightmare. * Stone of the Hijacks - Edgardo uses Matias' phone to make a weapon to chase him, Chopper and Antonia. * Double Trouble - Chopper becomes double and starts scaring the citizens. * Auntnapped - Edgardo kidnaps Mabel in order to lure Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Marcelo into a trap. * Waste Trouble - An ancient trash monster awokes from a long-nap and starts scaring the citizens. * High Voltage Town - Edgardo gets hit by lightning and becomes more powerful. * Jailhawks - Matias, Antonia and Edgardo get arrested and Chopper tries different ways of rescuing Matias and Antonia while they are in jail. * Old King Coal for Christmas!? - Christmas comes to Chile and everyone's presents are stolen by a stranger seeking revenge on an old nemesis. * Puma Claus - The citizens of Chile line up to see Santa Claus not knowing that it is really Edgardo in disguise. * New Fireworks' Eve - The Ancient Ghost's creatures kidnap the Fireworks Child in order to ruin New Year's Eve. 2016 * The Worst Secret Ever Told * Pudu of the Drawn - Matias, Chopper and Antonia enter a world where they and the rest of their friends are Wild West characters. * Delivery Service - The Vermin Gang try to make Matias late in order to get their food free. * Education for Cervidae - Francisco steals a manual that Matias created to make outsmart pumas. * Where's My Eyes? - Matias shows off his moves until his eyes pop out of him. * Song of the Swiss Mountain - A Swiss girl falls in love with Chopper until Matias and Antonia try to save him. * Circus Problem - The Vermin Gang take over a circus until Matias, Chopper and Antonia play along. * Battle in the Stars - Darth Edgardo steals the endless supply of leaves from Tatoochile. * Wacky Party - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are invited to Edgardo's "birthday party", but they, knowing Edgardo's true intentions, invite everybody in the city. * Iguanosaurus - Matias, Chopper and Antonia accidentally spins themselves on a merry-go-round back in time. * Andes Soft Drink - Edgardo forces the creator of the Andes-Cola soft drink to create one that can toxicate Matias. 2017 *''Moscow Havoc!'' - While visiting Alaska, Edgardo tries to make Matias, Chopper and Antonia having a cold in the snow. *''Changes in the Cinema'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia goes to the movies, while Edgardo tries to them to watch a negative-reviewed movie, which Chopper fights him. *''Tomate Sauce Feud'' - Uncle Marcelo go on strike and the country goes on a spaghetti famine. *''Dancing with the Pudu, the Drone and the Vicuña'' - The citizens have a costume dance party until Edgardo and his minions try to crash it. *''Puma and Raccoon'' - Edgardo gets hits by one of Cupid’s arrows and falls in love with Chatter. *''A Better Partner'' - Antonia tries to make Francisco her boyfriend until the Ancient Ghost kidnaps her. *''Celebrity Comes to Country'' - A famous celebrity tries to charm Edgardo and Uncle Marcelo decides to help her. *''Bad Hooves'' - Antonia gets a broken leg and is sent to the hospital, which Matias and Chopper help her before the trio being chased by Edgardo again. *''Surfin' Miami'' - The citizens of Chile enjoy a beach party at Miami until the Ancient Ghost tries to wreck it. *''The Hummingbird Avenger'' - Francisco becomes a superhero until he starts arresting the citizens. *''Matias' Rocking Pudus'' - Uncle Marcelo, Mr. Condor and Barry create a singing contest as an ad for the Conga Andes. *''Edgardo at Night'' - Edgardo plans on chasing Matias, Chopper and Antonia while they are asleep. *''Dating with Choripans'' - Uncle Marcelo and Edgardo fight over a girl. *''Canada Peril'' - The Ancient Ghost challenges Matias, Chopper and Antonia in order to keep a syrup geyser. *''Photograph This!'' - Matias can’t get an autograph, so Edgardo tries to get it for him. *''Keepers of the Tree House'' - The trio create their own tree house and don't invite the ruthless ones. *''Pain in Spain'' - Matias goes to Spain for the running of the bulls until Edgardo gets involved. *''There's No Business, Like Clone Business'' - Matias creates a clone and it becomes his own cool side. *''New York Yankee'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia visit New York City, USA. *''Drone License'' - Edgardo tricks Chopper into taking tests for a Drone License. *''Four-Alarm Woodfires'' - Spicy food turns the firefighters into fire-breathing creatures. *''Hypnotizing Trouble'' - Edgardo tries out hypnosis as a means to control his cravings for catch Matias, but Matias, Chopper and Antonia exploit the opportunity to use it to control him how they want. 2018 *''The Gutierrez Touch'' - Gutierrez, Churro and Teresa try to sabotage the hot dog festival. *''Jungle Drone'' - Matias and the others search for Chopper of the Jungle until Edgardo tries to capture him. *''Stressed Out'' - Stressed-out Francisco heads toward Roberto's palace for inner peace. *''An Enemy Inside Your Friend'' - Edgardo travels inside Chopper in order to malfunctioning him. *''Vicuñahontas'' - Vicuñahontas tries to win her tests to save British prisoners. *''Preschool Size Me'' - Uncle Marcelo battle a Mississippi babysitter for his honor of the Andean side. *''Teenage Mister Hispano'' - Matias and Gutierrez are in a contest for the world's attention. *''Gold Medal Olympians'' - Matias and Edgardo compete in the Olympic games. *''Feline Fever'' - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco tries to catch Francisco's pet cat to take him to the vet. *''Australia Over Yonder'' - An Australia elderly woman finds Chopper and keeps him like a grandson until Matias rescues him. *''Freshy Trio'' - Chopper creates three water bottle-hats for Matias, Antonia and Chopper to wear on their desert hiking. *''A Ghostly Slam'' - The Ancient Ghost tries to shave the sea lions' mustache until Matias, Chopper and Antonia get involved. *''Operation: Soap Masters'' - After mistaking of shampoo, Grandpa Parrot becomes a young man and Antonia loves him. *''Choo Choo Express'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia travel to deliver an urn by train and Edgardo tries to steal it. *''Dutch Action'' - Edgardo tries to take over Holland with an automotive windmill. 2019 *''Who is the Egyptian Deer?'' - Gutierrez plans to become the most famous boy in Egypt. *''Play It Off'' - The president bans video games and modern stuff from the country. *''Court of Trial'' (crossover with Peter and Cat) - Edgardo plans to defeat Matias, Chopper and Antonia in the court of law, but unknowing that Cat is the trio's lawyer. *''Unsinkable Chilean'' - Edgardo plans to sink the S.S. Andes with Matias, Chopper and Antonia in it. *''The Endless Month'' - Matias discovers that his month is happening over and over again. *''Samba and Beach'' - Edgardo plans to sabotage the Samba dance contest. *''Matias' Fishy Follies'' - The Ancient Ghost fish-naps all the merpeople of the ocean. *''Ghost Boat'' - A ghost boat named Caleuche kidnaps Antonia. *''The Crow Invasion'' - The Vermin Gang bring a plague of people eating-crows to the country. *''Janitorless'' - Danny quits his job as a janitor and becomes a wrestler. *''Stop That Bleep!'' - The balance of the Chilean Coat of Army (huemul and condor) have gone screwy. *''Monster Truck Pollution'' - Susy Pookey return with an SUV factory. *''Astral Trio in Time and Space'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia's astral selves travels to learn the secret of enlightenment. *''Edgardo's Hunting Dog'' - Edgardo catches a cold and while watching TV, sees an ad for a professional sniffing dog service. He hires one for 3 hours for the purpose of catching Matias, Chopper and Antonia, but the hunt doesn't go as well as expected. 2020 *''Enter the Huemul Scouts'' - Gutierrez, Churro and Teresa want to have more merit badges than Matias, Chopper and Antonia has. *''Hot Pepper on Flames'' - Matias gets a flu manchu and Marcelo comes to the help until Paulina DeLava falls in love with him. *''Stuck on Glue'' - A laundry accident causes Matias and Edgardo's clothes to be sticky and stuck together. *''Bollywood'' - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Ricardo travels to India to find the Swami Piñera until Edgardo pursues him. *''The Smarter Raccoon'' - Chatter possesses the wise owl's glasses, making her a genius so she can win Edgardo's heart. *''50 Cent On!'' - Antonia and Teresa compete and battle as cheerleaders and to win Matias' heart. *''Puma Protest'' - Edgardo fires his minions after making mistakes, forcing them to looking for another job. *''Fashion Vicuña'' - Famous fashion critics turn Antonia into a fashion model until Matias and Chopper gets jealous. *''Curse of the Full Moon Heads'' - Matias accidentally transformed everyone into moons, he must revert the curse. *''On the Foods' Way'' - The Vermin Gang try to steal cans from a food drive, not knowing that their for them. *''Cuckoo Runaway'' - Chopper falls in love with a Cuckoo bird and leaves Matias and Antonia feel weak and powerless. 2021 *''Negative Attack'' - Moai Guy gets the wrong kind of batteries as his 201 brothers and 97 sisters turned evil. *''The Dynamic Trio'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia become superheroes and battle the president’s corrupted brother. *''Tame That Eighties'' - Gutierrez, Churro and Teresa travel back in time to the 1920s cartoons and erases Chopper from history. *''Chiptunes'' - The joystick hops away with a female sprite planning to marry Chopper. *''Leave It to McKenna'' - Professor Loretta Chinchilla returns to take the students on a date with McKenna trying to ruin it. * * * * * * * * * * * * Production Development Originally, Alvaro Ceppi created the series as a unpublished comic book series he drawed for "personal amusement" while studying at TBD. A friend of him convice him to publishing some of them in some company. He pitched the comics to El Mercurio, which accepted the series. Voices The voice casting forr the original dub were provided by DINT Doblajes Internacionales, while provides the English dub for the series. Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * The Matias Pudu Show (2003-2006) * Matias Pudu, P.I. (2006-2007) * The Fantastic Stories of Matias Pudu (2007-present) * Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics (2008-2010) * Matias Pudu's Crazy Speedway (2014-2017) * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures(2018-present) * Matias Pudu and Friends' Olympics (202?-present) * Matias Pudu Legends (2024-present) * The Dynamic Trio (2029-present) * Young Toons: A Matias Pudu Production (202?-present) * The Life of Matias Pudu (202?-present) * Pudú Town (202?-present) Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie (2017) * Space Soccer (2020) * Fabian Fox Havoc! (2019, cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! (2025) Video Games *''Matias Pudu's 8-Bit Madness'' (2003) *''Matias Pudu and Friends at Copa America 2015'' (2015) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Hoverboard Racing'' (2016) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game'' (2019, cameo appearences-only) *''WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse'' (2025) *''Cartoon Slots'' (2023) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Party'' (2008) *''Matias Pudu: Plant Clearence!'' (2006) Voice Actors Original *Sebastián Arancibia as Matias Pudu *Rodrigo Saavedra as Chopper, Astudillo Fox *Vanesa Silva as Antonia Vicuña, Chatter Raccoon *Fernando Godoy as Francisco Hummingbird *Claudio Valenzuela as Uncle Marcelo Huemul, Officer Carlos Hummingbird *Andrea Perez as Aunt Mabel Flamingo, Mrs. Petunia Lizard, Teresa Lora, Professor Loretta Chinchilla *Javiera Contador as Professor McKenna Chinchilla, Zelda *Mario Kreutzberger as Grandpa "Chato" Parrot *Yaninna Quiroz as Ernestina "Tina" Sheep *Maximiliano Salgado as Roberto Fox *Cristián Lizama as Danny *Alvaro Ceppi as Moai Guy, Churro *Sebastián Piñera as President Sebastian Puma *Rodrigo Salinas as Efe the Travelling Train, Zacatuche Gutierrez *Andrés Skoknic - Edgardo Puma, The Ancient Chilean Ghost *Patricio Diaz - The Ancient Chilean Ghost, The Mouse English Dub *Scott Menville as Matias Pudu *Carlos Alazraqui as Chopper *Kath Soucie as Antonia Vicuña *Tom Kenny as Francisco Hummingbird, Zacatuche Gutierrez *Tara Strong as Valentina Pudu, Professor Loretta Chinchilla *Grey Griffin as Chopperina, Aunt Mabel Flamingo *Phil LaMarr as Uncle Marcelo Huemul, Roberto Fox *Maurice LaMarche as The Ancient Chilean Ghost *Kate Micucci as Professor McKenna Chinchilla *Jim Cummings as Grandpa "Chato" Parrot *Jennifer Hale as Ernestina "Tina" Sheep, Chatter Raccoon *Jeff Bennett as Enrique Vicuña *Rob Paulsen as Danny, Astudillo Fox *Mark Hamill as President Sebastian Puma *John DiMaggio as Moai Guy *Wendee Lee as Mrs. Petunia Lizard *Steven Blum as Efe the Travelling Train *Bill Farmer as Edgardo Puma, The Mouse *Jess Harnell as Churro *Cathy Cavadini as Teresa Lora Reception The series received critical acclaim from critics and audiences, praising its animation, humor and the shorts' plots. Accolades Since its first short, received TBD Academy Awards, TBD Platino Awards and TBD Annie Awards. Legacy Franchise After the series' success, along with its other series' ones, Pudú Producciones name their cartoons' collective name Matias Pudu and Friends. Matias Pudu as the mascot of Pudú Producciones Due to the character's popularity in 2001, Gallery Title Cards Matias Pudu (English dub).png Matias Pudu (Spanish).png Matias Pudu (International).png Matias Pudu (International Spanish).png Matias Pudu Ending Card (English Dub).png Matias Pudu Ending Card (Spanish).png Characters El Pudú Matías.png|Matias Pudu Coptero.png|Chopper Vicuña Antonia.png|Antonia Vicuña Colibri Francisco.png|Francisco Hummingbird Tío Huemul Marcelo.png|Uncle Marcelo Huemul Tía Flamenco Mabel.png|Aunt Mabel Flamingo Profesora McKenna Chinchilla.png|Professor McKenna Chinchilla Tata Chato Tricahue.png|Grandpa Parrot Puma Edgardo.png|Edgardo Puma Zacatuche Gutierrez.png|Zacatuche Gutierrez Fantasma de la Antiguedad Chilena.png|The Ancient Chilean Ghost Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Names in the English Dub Trivia * is inspired by Disney's Pucca and Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Jim Davis' Robin the 10th Grade Wolf, Lionsgate/Paramount's Deirdre the Cat, MGM's The Ant and the Aarkvark, Van Beuren Cartoons' Cubby Bear, Cartoon Network's Clarence, Nickelodeon's All Grown Up!, DHX Media's Chuck's Choice and Soyuzmultfilm's Well, Just You Wait!. * Before the first short releases, Matias Pudu first appeared in a comic strip series for El Mercurio in 1998. * Hence the Pudú Producciones' name, Matias Pudu serves as the mascot of the studio. * The atmosphere of Andinia is a combination of Concepción, Chillán, Santiago de Chile, Castro, Pucón, San Pedro de Atacama, Angol, Valparaiso, Antofagasta, Punta Arenas, Puerto Varas, Curicó, Iquique, Cabrero, Puerto Montt and the Easter Island. * The English dub first aired on Boomerang from 2001 to late 2014, then Disney XD starting airing the dub on 2015 to present. * There are some differences between the dubs. * The ending card is similar to ones from Looney Tunes, where Matias gets pop out on a TV set saying "That's All, Dudes" (in a way similar to Porky Pig). *''Trying to Get Up with Parachutes'' is the only short to be animated in CGI. *Andinia is poublated by anthropomorphic alpacas, bobcats, condors, swans, dolphins, flamingos, horses, foxes, degus, tinamous, penguins, ducks, hummingbirds, guanacos, tuco-tucos, huemuls, shrew opossums, monitos del monte, pumas, pudus, sea lions, bats, vicuñas, chinchillas, armadillos, coypus, seals, skunks, guinea pigs, otters, viscachas, frogs, doves, birds, owls, parakeets, petrels, rayaditos, woodpeckers, fish, beetles, dragonflies, butterflies, moths, spiders, lizards, snakes and molluscs. Poll How do you think about Matias Pudu? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!!